More Than Just Surviving
by RiceKrispies34
Summary: Set before season 5, Clarke finally gets some time to herself. After walking in on her masturbating, Madi won't leave Clarke alone unless she helps her finish.
1. Chapter 1

It had been over 5 years since Praimfaya and Clarke and Madi were still alone in the abolished world. Life was tough and tiring as normal but the two of them got through it. They fought occasionally but overall got along well kind of like mom and daughter. Madi had just left to go fishing for their dinner leaving Clarke alone for a couple of hours.

It was nice to have some quiet time, she loved Madi but she definitely got under her skin occasionally. She made her way inside, walking into their sleeping area.

Clarke relaxed, finally having some time to herself, for the first time in a few days.

She laid on the bed, pulling her shirt over her head, dropping it on the messy ground beside her. Unbuttoning her pants, she slipped her left hand underneath her panties. It had been too long since she'd had time to masturbate and her pussy was already soaking wet.

Clarke grabbed her left breast with her free hand rubbing it through her bra. God, it had been forever, she'd forgotten how amazing it felt.

"Ohhh," she moaned as she started playing with her clit underneath her pants. It was incredible, oh how'd she missed this. For the past 5 years, she'd been so occupied taking care of Madi that she had only been able to masturbate a few times since. But now Madi was a capable young woman, who didn't need Clarke to watch over her every move like a hawk.

Her nether region was getting hot so she stopped playing with herself, as hard as it was, and sat up, grabbing the waistband of her pants, pulling them past her ankles, throwing them on the floor, joining her shirt beside the bed.

She quickly lay back down, plunging both hands under her panties and began vigorously rubbing her soaking wet cunt with her fingers.

"Fuuuuucccck," Clarke almost screamed as she bit her bottom lip and gritted her teeth. Back on the ark before she was sent to the ground and she was in prison, she'd spent most of her days with her whole fist up either her pussy or ass. But after so long it was almost like she was 11 again and she was playing with herself for the first time.

She began to sweat as she worked at her cunt pushing three fingers inside her entrance.

"Fuck!" She yelled so loud she was sure Madi could almost hear her. She wasn't as loose as she was on the ark or from her time with Lexa. Despite the jolt of pain, Clarke didn't slow her fingers as it turned back to pleasure.

Still fucking herself with her digits, Clarke removed a hand from her panties, using it to undo her bra, as it joined her pants and shirt on the floor.

She started to fondle her newly freed breasts as the sheets under her began to dampen with her sweat.

"Damn," Clarke said out loud between moans, "this place is gonna reek."

Not caring about the future right now, enjoying the present a good deal. She grabbed her nipple twisting it sharply.

"Aaaahhh fuck!" Clarke moaned as her pussy walls tightened around her three fingers her cum painted the inside of her panties.

Despite climaxing, Clarke was still incredibly horny and still had about an hour till Madi would be back.

She slipped out of her cum soaked underwear, kicking it to the ground, leaving her completely naked on the bed.

Her right hand was still in her pussy as she lowered her other from her tits down past her pussy poking at her ass hole.

"Yes," she thought, it had been a while, but if there was one thing she loved more than having something up her cunt it was having it up her ass.

Clarke rolled over to the edge of the bed, laying on her side she reached into her bag pulling out a cucumber she'd picked that morning. She'd had a big black strap on from Lexa but had been unable to find it that morning so she settled for the fruit.

She rolled back to the middle of the bed, plunging half of the cucumber into her dripping wet cunt, with her right hand, sucking her fingers on her left.

"Ohhh yesss," Clarke moaned, lowering her hand from her mouth to her ass, slipping a finger inside her tight hole.

She started sliding the cucumber in and out of her pussy, warming herself up for the whole length, as she slowly worked her finger up her asshole.

It didn't take long for her to be able to take all of the green fruit deep into her stretched out pussy.

Oh, it felt good but it wasn't her ass. She added a second finger into her butt, itching to ram the cucumber up it, her cheeks completely engulfing it inside her. But she didn't want to rush it as she enjoyed the appetizer almost as much as the main course.

"Ohhh fuck yesss!" Clarke was going almost as hard on herself than she did on the ark. She pushed in a third finger into her ass, joining the other two.

She was almost ready, the thought of having something up her ass for the first time in almost a decade, made her cunt even wetter, if that was even possible. Clarke fastened her grip on the cucumber as she fucked her pussy even faster and harder till her cunt squeezed the fruit, her pussy squirting its juices all over her legs and the lower part of the bed.

Despite having her second intense orgasm in short order, she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Clarke shuffled up the bed, sitting up against the headboard, she took her fingers out of her ass tasting them in her mouth.

"Mmfff," she moaned into her hand, her ass tasted amazing. She sucked on her fingers for a bit till she couldn't delay it any longer. Taking her fingers out of her mouth and the cucumber out of her pussy, she slowly licked the green skin, tasting her lovely juices.

"Wow," She said between licks, "it tastes almost as good as my ass." Clarke took the cucumber past her lips like she would with a dick. She barely had any inside when it hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag.

"Man I'm rusty," she thought to herself as she regained her breath, taking the cucumber out of her mouth.

Her asshole was begging her, it needed something to fill it up, she could almost hear it yelling at her to shoved the fruit up it.

Clarke brought the cucumber down past her pussy, rubbing the wet cucumber around the edge of her ass. Slowly she pushed the first inch inside, stretching her ass wide

"Fuck!" She screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Her years of inactivity were definitely showing as she struggled to get the next two inches inside without the pain being unbearable.

Clarke started moving the three inches of the cucumber in and out of her arse, fucking herself up to be able to have all of it inside.

She eased a little more in after a bit, it felt good, great even, but compared to what was to come it was a complete tease.

Lowering her free hand to her pussy, Clarke almost put her whole hand inside her stretched out cunt.

"Fuck yessss!" The blonde girl moaned as she fucked both her holes. "Yes yes yes!" She pushed the cucumber even deep, half of it inside her ass.

How has she'd gone so long without this, it was literally heaven. She worked her hand deeper into her cunt till her wrist was almost inside. This was just like her days in Prison on the ark, only better.

Soon she was able to ram all 11 inches of the cucumber inside her ass, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs.

God this was amazing, she had never felt so good in her life. Clarke sped up her hands, fucking her ass with the fruit even harder. Her mind flashed back to her days with Lexa and how'd she'd fuck her with that big dildo.

"Ahhh fuckkk!" Clarke moaned as she hit her climax for the third time, but it still didn't slow her down.

She removed her hand from her dripping pussy, sticking her index finger inside her mouth as she tasted herself again.

"Mmmm," she took her cum coated hand and gave each tit a squeeze before rubbing her cunt juice all over them giving them a nice shine. Clarke plunged her hand back inside her pussy gathering more of her cum and covering her breasts even more.

She was having so much fun playing with her juices and tits that she stopped with the cucumber, freeing up her other hand.

Clarke massaged her boobs, twisting her nipples like turn dials as she was almost in a puddle of her own sweat and cum at this point.

"Ohhhh yesssss fuck," Clarke moaned as she pressed her two big titties together lifting them up towards her mouth as she licked her nipples, getting yet another taste of her delicious pussy juice. This was fucking incredible, definitely the best masturbation she'd ever had.

Clarke stopped with her breasts and grabbed the cucumber with both her hands picking up right where she'd left off, ramming it in and out like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck Fuck fuck fuck ohhh yesssss," Clarke felt like she was going to die of pleasure it just felt so good she didn't think she would ever stop...

"Clarke?! Are you okay?! I heard you screaming and—" Madi stopped in her tracks at the doorway, dropping her catch to the hard floor.

"Madi?" Clarke opened her eyes, looking right at the confused girl. "Shit shit shit," she cursed as she looked for the sheets to cover herself but in her ecstasy had kicked them off the bed, beyond reach.

"I'm so sorry Madi, I shouldn't have let you see me like this."

"It's fine," Madi checked out her naked body, her pussy getting wet.

"No it's not," Clarke removed the cucumber from her ass as she got off the bed, looking for her clothes.

"Don't stop," Madi whined, "I'm sure you want to at least finish what you started." She pointed to the cucumber on the bed.

"No Madi!" Clarke covered her breasts as she scoured the floor for her clothes. "Just leave Madi." She pointed at the door but Madi didn't go anywhere.

"I want to watch!" Maid argued, giving Clarke a pouty face

"No Madi." Clarke resisted the girl, though her cute face was making it harder and harder.

"Please Clarke!" Madi begged, "I'll do as many chores as you want. Please!"

As much as Clarke was embarrassed from the situation, the younger girl was right, Clarke was still horny and needed to finish. Her ass was moo already starving for the cucumber to be inside it once more. The truth was that part of her wanted Madi to watch her and maybe even do a little more. And having Madi do extra chores from it would be nice.

Finally Clarke realized there was nothing she could do to make the younger girl leave.

"Ok Madi as many chores as I say for three months?"

"Deal!" Madi agreed instantly, an eager grin spread across her face.

Clarke climbed back on the bed, facing Madi as she pushed the cucumber back inside her ass.

Madi smiled as Clarke moaned as she started fucking her ass again. She was so hot, she had wanted to see her like this for so long. She walked to the edge of the bed, looking at her hot naked body.

Madi slipped a hand down her panties, her eyes glued to the blonde girl's boobs as they bounced with the cucumber inside her ass. They were so big and covered in sweat and cum.

"I wonder what they'd taste like," she thought as she fell onto Clarke's chest, burying her face in her breasts.

"Madi what are—" Clarke opened her eyes and was going to protest but she was too horny to care as the younger girl began licking at her tits, tasting her mother figure's cum. It tasted amazing unlike anything she'd tasted before.

Clarke was pleasantly surprised at Madi, she was sucking her tits like she was doing it her whole life.

"Oh Madi," Clarke ran her free hand through her hair, "you're doing amazing." Her other still ramming the cucumber inside her ass.

But Madi didn't hear Clarke or even feel her hand in her dark brown hair, she was too invested in her boobs to care, sucking on them like a newborn baby. When she'd put one tit in her mouth she'd be sure to squeeze and twist the other nipple.

"Yes, Madi! God your tongue is so talented!" She removed her hand from Madi's dark hair, giving her soaking cunt some much-needed attention.

Madi couldn't get over how good Clarke's tits tasted. Soon she had built up a sweat. She pulled off her shirt and bra swiftly to the floor. Madi grabbed her own young tits massaging them as she resumed sucking on Clarke's.

This definitely hasn't been the way Madi had thought the afternoon would turn out when she woke up this morning. Licking Clarke's breasts while she had a cucumber in her ass, rubbing her clit vigorously.

She suddenly became much more interested in the cucumber up her arse. She's always wanted to try fucking her own ass but never had built up the courage to try it.

Madi stopped sucking on Clarke's tits, which caused Clarke to halt her actions as well.

Clarke shot Madi a confused look.

"Here, let me," Madi grabbed Clarke's hand on the cucumber, "I want to do it."

"Ok," Clarke was eager for someone else to fuck her ass, it being so long since Lexa had.

Madi crawled between Clarke's legs, pushing the cucumber deeper inside her hole as Clarke resumed on her pussy.

After a short bit of figuring out exactly the right way to do it, Madi was using both of her hands to send almost the whole cucumber into her ass.

"Fuck Madi! Fuck fuck fuck yessss!" Clarke had an entire fist inside her pussy again as she looked at Madi's developing breasts, working to get her second hand inside.

This might've been even hotter than when she and Lexa would fuck. Madi was so talented for how inexperienced she was.

Clarke pulled her hand out of her pussy, reaching it out towards Madi.

"Suck it Madi, taste my pussy!"

Madi leaned down sucking on Clarke's hand, not stopping on her ass. The taste was much stronger than when she'd licked it off her tits, enjoying the taste of Clarke's pussy.

God, it was hot, Madi fucking her ass topless with a cucumber as she sucked her pussy juice off her digits. It was too much when Madi looked up at her face, her hand still lodged in her mouth it put Clarke over the edge.

"OHHHHH FUCCKKKK! YESSS MADIIII! Clarke rubbed her clit as fast as possible as she succumbed to the biggest orgasm of her life.

"Wow!" Madi exclaimed as she took Clarke's had out of her mouth, "that looked incredible!"

"That was super hot," Clarke panted, catching her breath, that was the best orgasm of my life, you were amazing Madi!"

"Thanks," Madi blushed, "can you show me how to fuck my butt? I've always wanted to know how it feels, but I'm too nervous to do it myself."

Clarke wasn't going to even try to argue with Madi at this point, besides, she'd had helped her get off.

"Ok," Clarke sat up, pulling the cucumber from her ass. "You'll have to take your pants off though," she laughed.

"I know," Madi rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed pulling her pants to the floor as well as her panties, leaving her naked body completely exposed.

"Please Clarke," she lay on the opposite end of the bed, facing Clarke as she rubbed her pussy. "Please show me how to fuck my ass."

"Of course love," Clarke gave her a kiss on her forehead, "but I want to taste your pussy first."

"Yes! I don't care, I just need you, Clarke! I need you to fuck me!"

Clarke got level with Madi's pussy, not hesitating as she dove in, tasting the younger girl.

"Ahhhhh," Madi moaned as Clarke's lips contacted her pussy, her tongue licking her clit.

"Fuck yes Clarke! Lick me lick me! Oh, fuck!" Madi couldn't comprehend how amazing it felt to have Clarke's mouth on her cunt. She could only imagine how it would feel on her ass.

Clarke pushed closer to Madi, sticking her tongue as deep as it could go inside her.

"Fuck your so good Clarke!"

"You like that?" Clarke asked as she looked up at Madi, saliva dripping from her lips.

Madi nodded. "It's amazing Clarke, don't ever stop."

"If you say so," Clarke chuckled as she dove back in, making the dark-haired girl moan once more.

"Yes yes yes!" Madi squeezed her small tits as Clarke pushed in a finger to join her tongue. This was incredible, all those times Madi had rubbed her pussy, imagining it was Clarke. And now her she was between her thighs, tongue buried inside her as well as a finger. This might've heaven she thought, and the best was yet to cum.

Clarke added another finger into Madi's cunt as she moved her skilled tongue to her ass.

"Oh ughhh." Madi moaned as Clarke rimmed her ass. "That feels even better Clarke! Ohhhh."

Clarke smiled as she licked Madi's virgin ass. She was happy to see Madi enjoying herself so much as she continued to finger fuck her.

"Fuck Clarke!" Madi moaned when Clarke had pushed her tongue inside her ass. The blonde girl began licking around the inside of her arse, taking her fingers from her pussy as they joined her tongue in preparing Madi's ass.

Oh yes! Fuck my ass, Clarke! I need it! I need it!" Madi rubbed her clit as Clarke worked on her ass. She wanted the cucumber inside her badly but knew this was necessary, for her not to get seriously hurt.

Soon Clarke was able to fit her index finger inside, while still rimming Madi's butt. She hadn't done a lot of this in particular with Lexa so it was nice to try something new on another girl.

While Madi was still in awe of how good this felt. It had hurt slightly when Clarke had pushed in her finger, but not bad. Her cunt was drenched she needed more.

"Put another finger, Clarke!" Madi moaned, "I can ahhh take it!"

Clarke listened to her wishes as she slid a second finger in, fucking get ass. But it wasn't enough for the young girl.

"Another Clarke! God this feels incredible."

The older girl was surprised at Madi but didn't hesitate as she added a third finger.

"Is that good Madi?" Clarke looked up at Madi's strained face.

Madi nodded rapidly, rubbing her clit with her left hand while her right squeezed her young breast. "Fuck yes Clarke! It feels amazing! You're so fucking hot I love you!"

"I love you too Madi," Clarke started licking Madi's pussy, going back at forth between it and her ass.

The two of them were quite possibly having the time of their lives, both covered in sweat and cum.

After a hot a few more minutes Madi was finally ready more Clarke to fuck her ass with the long cucumber.

"Clarke," she tapped her shoulder, "I'm ready."

"Ok," Clarke was excited as she stopped licking and pulled out her fingers.

She climbed on top of Madi, pressing their lips together. Madi was a little surprised but even more turned on as her crush made out with her. She didn't know what to do, this being her first kiss, but being the smart girl that she was she soon caught on kissing Clarke back. Their tongues intertwined in their mouths, making Madi want Clarke even more as she broke the kiss smiling.

"Fuck me, Clarke!" Madi jumper to the head of the bed, spreading her legs for Clarke.

"As you wish," the blonde girl grabbed ahold of the cucumber. "But I want you to still suck it first."

Madi agreed as she and Clarke guided the fruit past her lips.

"Mmmmm," Madi moaned as the cucumber it the back of her throat. The taste of Clarke's ass on it was miles better than her pussy.

"That's it Madi, think you can take more?"

Madi nodded instantly as Clarke pushed the cucumber deeper down her throat, causing the dark haired girl to gag.

"Sorry Madi," Clarke apologized, pulling out the cucumber out of her mouth.

"No need Clarke," Madi grabbed the cucumber licking it along its length, "just put this in my ass!"

Clarke smiled, she loved the girl's enthusiasm. She crawled down pressing the tip of the green fruit against Madi's ass, looking up at her.

"What are you waiting for Clarke?" Madi moaned, "put it inside me already."

Clarke eased the first inch or so inside Madi's ass, careful not hurt her.

"Fuck yes Clarke!" Madi screamed, "more Clarke I need more!"

"Ok Madi," Clarke pushed the cucumber a little deeper. She was enjoying this almost as much as Madi. As much fun as Lexa and her had had, they never fucked each other with a fruit.

"Oh that feels so good," Madi started playing with her pussy as Clarke eased even more of the cucumber into her butt.

Clarke couldn't help but rub her own wet cunt, this was so hot, and the most fun she'd had in a long long time.

Soon Madi's ass was able to fit half of the cucumber inside, and Clarke began fucking her butt, bring the fruit back and forth inside her.

"Fuck Clarke!" Madi had two fingers plunged inside her pussy, "Yes fuck my ass!"

Clarke smiled as she obeyed the younger girl, continuing to ram her ass with the fruit, speeding up even.

"You like this Madi, do what me to stop?" Clarke laughed.

Madi smiled at Clarke's joke, "very funny Clarke, this is incredible! There's no way this could get any better!"

The older girl stopped the cucumber, causing Madi to whine in protest. "What?" She asked

"It's a shame, I used to have a big strapon from when I was with Lexa but lost it."

Madi smiled as she raced out of the room. She wasn't gone long before she returned with a big black strap on in hand.

"What— where did— how?" Clarke struggled to find words as Madi sat back on the bed holding her strapon. It wasn't as long as the cucumber only eight inches in length but it was almost twice as wide.

"Don't hate me Clarke, but I found this a year ago because I was curious and never had the courage to ask you about it"

"Oh Madi," Clarke laughed, "why would I hate you?"

Madi gave Clarke a quick kiss, "so can you use it on me?"

"Only if you want me to," Clarke returned the kiss.

Madi rolled her eyes, "of course I do."

Clarke smiled as she took the strapon from the younger girl and put it on.

Madi eagerly knelt on all fours as Clarke got behind her, lining the black dildo up with her hole.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Madi begged, "just fuck me already."

God Madi was hilarious, Clarke thought as she pushed her hips forward sending the head of the dildo inside her.

"Ohhh fuck!" Madi moaned as her ass was stretched even more. "Yes yes yes Clarke! Fuck!"

Clarke grabbed ahold of Madi's tight ass cheeks as she thrusted deeper into her ass, over half of the black rubber inside. Her hips rocking back and forth, trying to fit all eight inches.

"Ohh Madi," Clarke moaned, her pussy dripping wet as she fucked the younger girl. Giving her cheek a light slap. "Is that okay?"

"Yes!" Madi smiled looking over her shoulder at the hot blonde fucking her. "That felt really— ah good!" Moaned as Clarke slapped her other butt cheek a little harder.

Clarke continued occasionally giving Madi's ass some nice slaps as she thrusted all of the dildo inside Madi's butt.

"Fuck yes Clarke! Faster! Ohhh, fuck!" Clarke was right, this felt amazing!

Madi bit her lower lip fighting the urge to cum as she looked at Clarke again, her tits bouncing in rhythm with her thrusts.

Clarke slowed down fucking her ass a little as Madi watched over her shoulder.

"Wanna taste yourself?" She asked, giving Madi's ass another light slap.

Madi nodded emphatically, her end nearing, "Yes!"

Clarke pulled out as Madi turned around, sucking on the strapon. She didn't think she tasted quite as good as Clarke but it was still incredible. Madi wasn't able to fit much into her mouth but licked along its shaft like a popsicle.

"Fuck Madi," Clarke moaned as Madi pushed to fingers into her ass continuing to lick the dildo.

"Stop Madi, I ah don't want this to end right now. I want to try another position."

"Ok," Madi said, eager to try something else.

"I want you to ride me." Clarke laid down, the strapon pointing straight up.

Madi didn't hesitate and climbed on top of her, sitting down as she guided the dildo back inside her butt.

Clarke watched as Madi began bouncing up and down on the dildo. She started bucking her hips in time with Madi, the two of them nearing their end.

"Fuck Clarke!" Madi rested her hands on the blonde's tits, her ass slapping against her. "Yes, oh fuck it feels sooo good!"

"Oh yes," Clarke grabbed Madi's smaller developing breasts, "kiss me Madi, I'm close."

Madi quickly dove in locking lips with Clarke again. She reached down and rubbed her pussy, Clarke still fucking her butt as they made out, their tongues wrestling in their mouths.

"Clarke," Madi moaned, I'm gonna—"

"Me too," Clarke cut her off.

They looked into each other's eyes as they finally reached their end.

"Oh fuck!" The two girls moaned as they climaxed together, squirting their juices on one another.

"Okay, that was awesome!" Madi exclaimed after they had caught their breath, "we have to do this again Clarke!"

"Definitely." Clarke played with Madi's hair, the strapon still in her ass. Neither one of them cared. Despite it being late afternoon, they fell asleep, holding their naked cum covered bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning when Madi and Clarke awoke the next day. They were still completely naked, with Madi still having the strap on in her butt as Clarke spooned her. The room still smelled of sex and the girls were covered in one another's cum as Madi rolled on top of Clarke, making sure the black dildo stayed inside her.

"Good morning Clarke!" Madi said excitedly, craving more from last night, her pussy already getting wet.

"Good morning Madi," Clarke sat up and gave Madi a kiss on her forehead.

"That's it?" Madi protested, "a kiss on the forehead? I need to taste your lips again Clarke, and I know you won't be able to resist me long.

"You know me too well," Clarke pressed her lips to Madi's, sitting up so the girl was on her lap as she ran her hand through the girl's dark hair while they kissed.

Madi kissed Clarke back, straddling her legs on either side of Clarke as she grabbed both of the blonde's perfect breasts with her hands.

"Oh yes," Clarke moaned into Madi's mouth, kissing her even more passionately, "fuck Madi, that's it rub my tits with your soft hands."

Madi smiled as she pinched Clarke's nipples, she loved to please the older girl. As they continued to make out, Clarke was constantly moaning into Madi's mouth as she played with nipples started to slowly buck her hips, sending the dildo back and forth inside Madi's ass.

"Mmmm fuck, Clarke," Madi moaned as she got her ass fucked. She stopped fondling Clarke's tits with her hands and instead rubbed her much smaller breasts against them.

"Fuck, I like that," Clarke fucked Madi's hole harder.

Madi couldn't help but rub her pussy as their tits bounced together and Clarke fucked her butt. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she moaned, her ass getting assaulted by the older girl as she jammed two fingers in her cunt. "Fuck my ass, Clarke! Yes, Harder! Oh, fuck!"

Clarke silenced the younger girl as she slammed their lips together again. The two girls moaning into the other's mouth. Both enjoying this continuation of their fun from the evening before.

"mmm, yes Madi," Clarke moaned as she began kissing the girl's neck, "rub, your sweet pussy while a fuck your ass."

Madi rubbed her soaking wet cunt even faster as Clarke encouraged her.

"That's it, good girl Madi, send your fingers deep inside yourself." Clarke stared into Madi's eyes, the younger girl with visible strain on her face. "Are you going to cum Madi?"

Madi nodded and bit her lip, "uh-huh." She was sweating hard and her face was turning red as she tried to delay the inevitable.

Clarke gently placed her hands on Madi's cheeks, "cum for me Madi," she begged, looking into her blue eyes.

Madi's face was strained as she finally gave in. "Oh fuckkkk!" the dark-haired girl howled as she came coating Clarke's lower chest.

"Fuck," Clarke exhaled as she leaned back in a wrapped Madi in for another kiss, "I love you Madi."

"I love you two Clarke," Madi smiled, "but my butt is finally starting to hurt."

"Of course it is," Clarke laughed as Madi got off her laps and the two naked lay back down on the bed. "Think you've got enough energy to help me cum now?"

Madi quickly nodded as Clarke took off the strapon and spread her legs for the younger girl. Clarke guided Madi's head so her mouth was almost touching her wet pussy. She was a little nervous but didn't hesitate as she dove into Clarke's center, furiously licking all over her folds.

"Oh, Fuck!" Clarke held onto the back of Madi's head while tilting her own back, closing her eyes. "Fuck yes Madi! Just like that, oh!"

Madi was incredible for it being her first time licking Clarke's pussy. She copied what she remembered Clarke doing to her yesterday. Licking at the older girl's pussy a little before sending her tongue as deep as it could go inside her cunt.

"Fuck!" Clarke shoved Madi's face deeper into her snatch, moaning uncontrollably as the young girl worked wonders on her wet pussy.

She shook her head side to side, her cute nose bumping against the older girl's clit.

"Fuck Madi! Oh, fuck you're incredible!" Clarke squeezed her breasts as she watched the girl devour her cunt.

Madi, strengthened by Clarke's words, pulled her tongue out of the blonde's pussy and worked it on her clit and sent three of her fingers inside Clarke's, finger fucking her pussy

That sent Clarke over the edge. After a minute of Madi's fingers inside her cunt, She moaned as she came all over Madi's hand. "Fuck yes," she watched the younger girl pulled her fingers out of her pussy. "Thanks, Madi."

"Anytime Clarke," Madi smiled and sucked Clarke's cum off her fingers, the sight almost enough for Clarke to squirt again.

The two naked girls lay next to each other on the bed, sharing yet another kiss, briefly before

Madi's stomach growled, ending it.

"Sounds like you need something to eat," Clarke giggled into Madi's ear.

The younger girl nodded as she got off Clarke, laying next to her on the bed. "How about a picnic?" she asked excitedly.

"That sounds great," Clarke got off the bed picking up her clothes off the floor, "but I think we should clean ourselves up first."

"Awesome!" Madi rushed out of the room, still totally naked as she packed the food.

The sun was almost directly overhead when the two girls reached the water. They had put on some clothes and settled down next to the rocks.

Clarke spread out a blanket she had found as Madi dropped the basket with the food at a few other fun stuff she had packed. After everything was set up, they tossed aside their clothes, getting fully naked and headed down into the water to clean themselves off. The water was the perfect temperature, not too cold not too hot, just right.

Clarke got in first before a much more eager Madi splashed in behind her. "Wow Madi, I've never seen you so excited to have a bath before." She splashed water at the younger girl as they both got waist-deep.

"Well," Madi dove under the surface, completely submerging herself before finishing, "You never let me bathe with you before." She gave Clarke a hug looking up into her eyes with her dripping wet face.

It was true, Clarke had never let the two of them clean together. She'd just found Madi so cute and knew she wouldn't have been able to resist the young girl.

Clarke gave Madi a smile as she leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were wet from the water as their tongues intertwined. Madi was getting so much better, every time they made out she went stronger, more confident in herself and it made Clarke so horny. She kissed the younger, the two of them enjoying the taste of the other's saliva.

They made out until Madi's stomach growled again. "We need to get you some food," Clarke bopped Madi's nose causing her to giggle. "Why don't you finish washing up and get the food out okay?"

"Ok," Madi gave Clarke's lips one last quick kiss before diving underwater again and very briefly cleaning herself.

Clarke felt her pussy moisten and lowered her hand, rubbing her cunt very slowly as she stared at the young girl's ass. She knew that she should be washing up as she still stunk of sex, but she couldn't resist staring as her other hand grabbed ahold of her tits. She watched, rubbing her clit faster and faster as she watched Madi get out of the water, her wet hair stuck to her back as her body dripped water all over the ground.

Madi could see Clarke playing with herself from out of the corner of her eye as she opened the basket with the food. She made sure she gave Clarke a good look at her ass while bending over to look inside. The young girl pulled out some sandwiches Clarke had packed and laid them on the blanket, making sure her bare ass was bent and facing the older girl as she rubbed her cunt.

Clarke came just before Madi turned her head back to the water, telling Clarke the food was all prepared. Clarke hastily dunked her head underwater and tried to quickly clean herself. Madi just laughed, her own pussy beginning to dampen as Clarke walked to shore.

After they'd dried off, the two girls ate their sandwiches, Madi sexily rubbing her foot overt to Clarke's pussy lips before the other girl swatted them away. Madi gave Clarke puppy dog eyes and took a bite of her sandwich.

Once the two of them and finished eating Clarke laid down on the blanket, giving Madi strict orders to leave her alone before she closed her eyes and took in the warmth of the sun.

Madi watched the girl lay in the sun's glow a devilish smile spreading across her face as she reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a jar of honey. She kneeled beside Clarke, taking off the lid and sticking her hand inside the jar.

Ignoring Clarke's orders not to touch her, Madi placed her honey-coated hand on the older girl's breast while putting her free hand in the honey before placing it on Clarke's other tit.

Despite her telling Madi to leave her alone Clarke did nothing to stop the girl as she massaged her luscious breasts covering them with honey

"Mmm, yes Madi," Clarke opened her eyes and looked at Madi's smiling face as the young girl smeared the honey over her stomach.

Madi grabbed the jar and poured the honey down Clarke's legs and feet, making sure to get every inch of her as she used the most of the remaining honey on her arms, hands, ears, and face, completely covering her.

The young girl slid down so Clarke's feet were in her face as she took her big toe into her mouth.

"Oh Madi," Clarke moaned, looking down at Madi as she sucked on each of her toes individually, making sure she didn't leave any honey behind.

Once done she went to work on the rest of Clarke's feet before licking her way up the blonde's legs. It was a lot of honey but she would never get sick of it as long as it came off Clarke. She went up her abdomen, taking her time sucking on Clarke's appetizing breasts as she slipped a finger into Clarke's wet pussy.

"Oh yes!" Clarke curled her hands into fists as Madi licked her neck, moving down her right arm.

"You'll have to loosen up if you want me to get all of it off," Madi said sexily helping Clarke relax her hand before raising it up to her lips. Slowly she slid Clarke's thumb inside her mouth, sucking on it like a baby would as she still continued to fuck her pussy with her own hand.

Madi slowly did the same to Clarke's four other fingers, making sure she didn't go too fast. She repeated the same on Clarke's other side licking her way down her arm, whipping the older girl's palm with her tongue, then sucking on her fingers.

Clarke was panting as she watched Madi lean closer to her face, gently nibbling on her ears, first her right then her left before removing her finger from her cunt and straddling her. Their noses were practically touching as Madi licked the honey on Clarke's chin.

"Yes Madi," Clarke rasped but was quickly silenced by Madi slamming their lips together, devouring the honey from her lips.

Shortly after Madi pulled away and resumed on the rest of Clarke's face, circling the outer edges on her cheeks and forehead, slowly moving in until only her nose remained. Madi twirled her tongue around it before sucking on all of the blonde's nose

"That was fun," Clarke said once Madi got up.

"I'm not done yet," Madi put a finger to Clarke's lips and slowly kissed her way back down the older girl's chest before arriving at her cunt.

Clarke closed her eyes as Madi grabbed the last of the honey and began rubbing it lightly around her ass and pussy.

"Fuck," Clarke exhaled, Madi slipping a finger inside her honey-coated butthole while lapping at the honey in her cunt.

Once all the honey was gone Madi lowered her face to Clarke's ass, removing her finger and replacing it with her tongue as she licked the walls of the older girl's butthole.

She worked her tongue all the way inside as she took her time, careful not to leave any of the honey behind.

"Oh fuck Madi," Clarke moaned. "Fuck your little mouth is so talented."

Madi lingered a little longer on Clarke's ass after she was sure she'd gotten all of the honey before pulling out her tongue and moving it into Clarke's wet pussy.

"Fuck yes," Clarke tilted her head back and placed her hands on the back of Madi's head sending her deeper between her legs. "Fuck I'm so fucking wet for you Madi!"

Madi went harder and faster on Clarke's cunt as she reached back into the basket pulling out some of the berries she'd picked on their way.

While continuing her vigorous licking of the older girl's snatch, Madi slipped a berry inside Clarke's lubricated butthole.

Clarke moaned as another berry entered her ass, Madi, moving her mouth back down to her ass and eating the two berries from Clarke's delicious hole.

"Fuck Madi," Clarke moaned as the young girl continued to eat more berries out of her ass. This new sensation was incredible as she played with her soaking wet cunt.

For Madi, she didn't really know what she was doing or how she got the idea but was sure glad she did. The taste of Clarke's ass as she fished them out of her butt with her tongue. It was the best thing she'd ever tasted.

After a couple for minutes and a dozen berries later Madi stopped eating and started on her next idea, reaching into the basket again, this time pulling out the strapon.

Clarke watched briefly as the young girl struggled to equip it before Clarke intervened. "Need some help?" Clarke giggled as she sat up and took the strapon from Madi.

Madi blushed as the older girl put the strapon around her waist. She was a little disappointed that she had been unable to do it herself but Clarke's fingers brushing her skin as she adjusted the straps for her made her pussy wet.

Soon Clarke was finished and she lay back down, grabbing her heels and spreading her legs. "Fuck me Madi."

Those words almost made Madi cum right there. She stared at Clarke's beautiful naked body, her holes calling her. She got down on her knees and scooted forward so the tip of the black dildo gently nudged against Clarke's pussy lips.

"Ah," Clarke exasperated. "Don't tease me Madi, fuck me!"

Madi grinned and leaned forward, pressing her lips against the older girl's. "Oh I will," she whispered into Clarke's ear after pulling away from the kiss. The younger girl kissed her way down Clarke's body taking a little extra time on her tits before finally sitting up and looking her in the eyes. "You ready?"

Clarke nodded instantly. "I love you so fuckin much Madi! Now fuck me!"

She had barely finished her words before Madi rocked forward, grabbing ahold of her big breaths as she entered the older girl.

"Fuck yes!" Clarke breathed, staring into Madi's eyes as she went a little more forward and penetrated her with half of the penis. "That's it Madi fuck me!"

Madi's confidence grew as she started to move back and forth slowly at first, working up her tempo gradually until the entire strapon dildo was hidden inside the older girl's cunt.

"Fuck me Madi!" Clarke moaned as she watched the younger girl fuck her wet pussy harder, slamming with full force.

"Yeah, you like that don't you?" Madi felt like a different person as she placed her hands on Clarke's tits, squeezing them in time with her thrusts.

Clarke nodded. She loved how Madi was in control, completely dominating her. "Fuck me harder Madi," she moaned. "Please fuck me HARD!"

Madi didn't know if she could do as Clarke had requested as she was already fucking her as hard as she thought she could, however, her words gave her an extra bit more force as she continued to slam inside her pussy.

The open-air was full of the two girls' moans. The younger one leaned forward so her breasts were rubbing against Clarke, looking down at the almost helpless older girl beneath her. She looked at her beautiful blue eyes as she fucked her. They smiled at each other before Madi lowered her head so their foreheads were practically touching.

"Fuck you're incredible Madi," Clarke exhaled and lifted her head up off the blanket slightly and pulled the young girl in for another kiss.

The two of them had kissed so much in the last 24 hours but there was something different about this one to Madi. Maybe it had something to do with the fact she was fucking her and their tits were pressed up against the other's but Clarke's lips felt softer and her mouth seemed to taste better as their tongues wrestled.

It didn't last nearly as long as Madi would have liked as Clarke shortly afterward pulled away. She could see the disappointment on the younger girl's face as she reached out and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind Madi's ear.

"I want you to fuck my ass now," she pleaded her butt craving some attention.

Madi's face instantly brightened as she halted her hips and slowly pulled out of Clarke's pussy, the dildo coated in her juices.

"Mmm," Clarke licked her lips as she looked at the shiny dildo. "Can I taste myself first?"

The young girl had no reason to object as she worked her way over beside Clarke, the blonde sitting up so the black dildo was bumping against her nose. She giggled before tilting her head up slightly and sticking out her tongue as it brushing the tip.

Madi's hands working their way to her young tits, squeezing her nipples as she looked at Clarke slowly lick the strapon like it was a popsicle. She closed her eyes and moaned, pressing her small breasts together and when she opened her eyes she was greeted with a pleasant surprise.

She looked down to see that Clarke had taken all of the cock inside her mouth and was looking up at her with wide eyes as she smiled on the dildo. The sight was one of the hottest Madi and ever even imagined almost cumming by just looking.

Clarke eventually pulled off and laid back down on her back grabbing her ankles, lifting her legs and rocked a little so her butt was up in the air. "I'm ready Madi," Clarke couldn't stop smiling. "Fuck my ass."

The space between Clarke's raised legs was soon filled as Madi lined the cock with Clarke butthole. She placed her hands on the older girl's big tits, looking at her cute face as she penetrated her ass.

"Oh, Fuck!" Clarke screamed as the first couple of inches went inside. It was more than lubed enough from Madi's earlier adventure as well as the dildo being slick with her spit and maybe some of her pussy juice that remained. Yet it still hurt a little more than she thought it would, she had fucked herself yesterday with the cucumber but it had been so long since Lexa had fucked her.

"Are you ok?" Madi stopped and looked worriedly at Clarke.

"I'm fine Madi," Clarke assured her. "Just give me a second and I'll be fine."

"Ok," Madi said as she waited a short bit before pushing another inch inside.

She was careful as she gradually worked more and more inside till the whole black length was hidden in Clarke's ass.

"Fuck yes!" Clarke moaned as Madi started to rock her body. "Fuck it feels so good!" she began to move in time with the younger girl.

For Madi, despite the moans from Clarke and all the fooling around, they'd done since yesterday afternoon Madi was still a little nervous. It had felt so good when Clarke had fucked her ass and she wanted to make sure Clarke would feel the same way.

The nerves quickly started to fade the more Madi thrusts, sending the cock in and out of the cute blonde's ass.

"Yes oh fuck yes Madi," Clarke cried out. "Fuck my ass Madi! Fuck!" She released her ankles and let her legs fall to the ground, one hand darting for her ignored cunt while the other played with her big tits.

The little worry that was left for Madi was instantly gone as she watched Clarke play with her hot body, howling with pleasure. She was soon fucking Clarke's ass as fast as she could, slamming so hard against her butt cheeks that she fell forward and landed on top of the older girl.

"Hi there." Clarke laughed as she struggled to free her hands from under Madi's weight.

"Sorry," Madi felt her blood rush to her face as she tried to get back up, but Clarke grabbed her smooth shoulders to stop her.

"No stay," Clarke begged. "I like the feel of my breasts against yours."

Madi smiled and quickly laid back down as she resumed fucking Clarke ass, their tits bouncing on each other.

"Fuck so hot," Clarke moaned and wrapped her arms around Madi's body, pulling her closer to her face.

"Fuck," The smaller small girl moaned as Clarke pulled her in, pressed her lips to hers.

Clarke and Madi made out, the older more experienced girl despite being on the bottom, took charge, swirling her slightly larger tongue around Madi's.

The two girls were almost laughing as they tasted the other's spit. "Fuck Clarke," Madi gasped, pulling away for a second. "Fuck I love you so much, Clarke."

"I love you too Madi," Clarke grinned and pulled Madi's head back on to her. They kissed some more, sucking on their lover's lips, their breasts rubbing as Madi pounded Clarke's butt.

Eventually, Clarke gently pushed Madi off her chest. "fondle my tits Madi," Clarke grabbed Madi's wrist and guided them to her bouncing breasts.

It didn't take long for Madi to find a good rhythm, fucking Clarke's ass and squeezing her perky tits.

"Fuck Madi," Clarke moaned. "Yes that's it, you're so good!"

Madi had never felt more satisfaction in her young life and she pushed harder and deeper into Clarke's butt. "Oh yeah, you love this don't you?"

"You have no idea," Clarke panted. "Suck on them Madi, suck on my tits."

She had barely finished her words when Madi dove down, desiring the amazing taste of Clarke.

"Yes, Madi!" Clarke moaned as she squeezed a hand in between their bodies and started to furiously fuck her cunt with three of her fingers. She knew she was close. "Fuuucckkk," she tilted her head back, rubbing her clit with her thumb.

Madi stopped licking the older girl's breasts, replacing her tongue back with her hands as she looked down at Clarke fucking herself. "Fuck, are you going to cum?"

Clarke opened her eyes as she looked at Madi's cute face, "uh-huh."

"Cum for me Clarke," Madi begged, her longing eyes putting Clarke over the edge as she rammed her fingers in one last time as she squirted all over the two of their bodies.

Madi stopped fucking Clarke's ass after she climaxed not pulling out though as the two girls just smiled at each other "how was that?" Madi asked.

"Fucking amazing," Clarke exhaled. "You're so fucking good Madi."

"Language Clarke," Madi teased her as she poked her nose.

"Haha very funny," Clarke said as she sat up, taking in a deep breath.

"Are you done?" Madi asked a little disappointed, her bottom lip rolling over into a frown.

"No," Clarke brought a smile back to Madi's face. "But I do need a little bit of a break, how about I help you out in the meantime?"

"Yes," Madi couldn't control her excitement as she slipped the plastic cock from Clarke's butthole. "What did you have in mind?"

Clarke's whole was grinning. "Just take off the strapon and I'll show you."

Madi hastily stood up and loosed the straps and stepped out of it, now standing completely naked in front of Clarke Griffin.

The other girl didn't move as she stayed laying on the blanket, sitting up ever so slightly on her forearms. Now she'd seen Madi naked more than with clothes on the last day but she still hadn't fully comprehended how beautiful the young girl's body was. How her hair, despite being somewhat braided fell down past her shoulders, the ends resting on her young breasts. Her pussy. She hadn't gotten the chance to fuck it yet, but she was saving that for a special occasion.

"God you're so fucking beautiful," Clarke muttered, in awe of the young girl's gorgeous body.

Madi blushed and looked to her feet. With all they'd done together Clarke still made Madi speechless. "You too," she managed as she gazed back up at her. "So?"

Clarke beckoned Madi to come over and soon the smaller girl was standing next to her curious to what was going to happen. "Sit down,"

Madi did as Clarke asked and sat down next to her.

"No not there," Clarke chuckled. "Here." she pointed to her face.

"Oh," Madi's heart almost skipped a beat. She stood back up briefly before straddling Clarke's head, facing the away from her and squatting down so her ass was inches from the Blonde.

"What's the delay?" Clarke asked and Madi felt her pussy get wet as she felt Clarke's breath on her two holes.

"Sorry," Madi apologized as she sat down fully, moaning as she felt Clarke's tongue on her ass hole. "Oh FUCK," she moaned as Clarke grabbed her buttcheeks, spreading them apart and licked around the edges of her hole before pushing her tongue inside. "Fuck fuck fuck that feels amazing!"

Clarke mumbled something Madi couldn't understand from under her, but she could care less as she had her tongue up her, licking the inside off her butt.

It was a little hard to breathe for Clarke but she managed, loving the feeling of pleasing the younger girl. She moved her tongue all over the inside of Madi's ass desperate to taste all of her.

Madi moaned intensely as grabbed ahold of Clarke's tits to help her keep her balance, slowly rocking back and forth. Fuck it felt good, she didn't know where the idea came from but the sensation of grinding her ass on Clarke's face was so hot.

Clarke's own pussy got wet again as she ate out Madi's butt, almost fucking it with her tongue, tasting Madi.

"Fuck, Clarke!" Madi squeezed Clarke's boobs, her pussy practically leaking as the blonde did her magic on her ass.

The more Clarke heard from Madi the harder she went. "Fuck yes Clarke. Fuck yes!" the younger girl grinding on Clarke's face even harder, rocking back and forth as fast as she could.

After a few more minutes of vigorously rubbing her ass all over Clarke's face and despite her not touching her pussy Madi could sense her climax approaching.

"Clarke, oh Fuck," Madi moaned. "I'm going to cummmm!" She tightened her stranglehold on Clarke's tits, squeezing them so hard she would have been worried she was hurting the older girl if she wasn't so preoccupied with her orgasm.

"Yes yes yes! Oh fuuucckkkk!" She came, shooting her cum all over Clarke's chin and neck as well as drenching her shoulders, her tits partly shielded from Madi's hands.

Only once her orgasm had subsided did Madi remove her cum covered hands from Clarke's breasts. She could see her handprinted on either one of the girl's tits, but overall it didn't look too painful.

"I'm sorry," Madi got off of Clarke's face. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Clarke asked once Madi was off her. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind," Madi said clear to her that Clarke was fine with her squeezing her tits hard. Maybe she had been so focused on eating her ass she hadn't even noticed.

"Oh ok then," Clarke sat up. "What me to fuck your ass now?"

The thought of having Clarke fuck her brought back the memory of the night before but as much as she wanted to have Clarke ram into her butt, she had something else in mind. "I was hoping I could do it to you again?"

"Of course you can Madi," Clarke gave her a kiss on her cheeks. "You've just pleasured me a lot today and I wanted to return the favor."

"Oh Clarke," Madi laughed. "I think I enjoy fucking you more than you realize."

"If you insist," Clarke rolled her eyes and pretended like Madi was forcing for her and she didn't want to get fucked in the ass again.

Clarke watched Madi, get up and walk towards the discarded strapon but was surprised to see the young girl walk right passed it. Instead, she reached back into the basket for what Clarke could only assume one last time, how many things had Madi packed?

Madi pulled something out of the basket, making sure Clarke couldn't see what it was as she hid it behind her bareback and kneeled down in front of Clarke. "Get on your hands and knees," she ordered

The older blonde girl smiled at Madi, liking that she was in control. Clarke had an idea of what Madi had behind her back but played along, getting on all fours, facing away and shaking her ass at the smaller girl.

Madi waited till Clarke looked away from her before pulling out the cucumber from behind her body. It was the very same cucumber that Madi had walked in on Clarke fucking herself what seemed like a lifetime ago but was in reality not even 24 hours ago. She had gotten her own ass fucked by it as well and had wanted to use it again today.

Clarke's asshole was still lubed up decently from earlier so Madi just sucked on the cucumber briefly, getting it covered in her saliva before pushing into Clarke butt.

"Ah fuck Madi!" Clarke looked back over her shoulder to see both of Madi's hands holding a cucumber that she was using to fuck her in the ass. "Is that the same one from yesterday?" Clarke asked as she started to rock her body in time with the fruit.

Madi just smiled and nodded as she pushed hard, sending over half of the cucumber deeper to Clarke's backdoor. "Yeah, you like that Clarke," Madi had her hands circled around the part of the green fruit.

"You know I do," Clarke didn't try to control her monas as the air became full of them. "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, oh yes Madi just like that, you're so gooood!"

Madi couldn't help but smiles at complements she was received from the hot girl as she got ready to put her plan into action. She continued to fuck Clarke as she was able to fit almost all of the long cucumber into her butt, the moans not slowing down from the older girl.

As much as she didn't want to stop she knew what was next would be even better. Without giving a warning to Clarke, Madi abruptly ceased her movements with the cucumber, leaving it half in-half out of her ass. It was time.

"Why'd you stop?" Clarke groaned, evidently upset that the fruit in her ass was no longer moving.

"Hold on Clarke." The older girl heard Madi say from behind her. "I want to try something."

Clarke was excited as Madi planned to surprise Clarke for the second time in less than 15 minutes. She didn't want to look back and ruin whatever Madi was doing but if she didn't hurry she didn't know if she could resist reaching back and doing the fucking herself.

What Clarke couldn't see was that Madi had got down on all fours as well, facing the other way, her feet slightly inside Clarke's. If the blonde moved her legs just a couple of inches Clarke would realize what she was doing and Madi wouldn't get to see Clarke's reaction she so desperately wanted.

Reaching back, Madi grabbed the part cucumber of the cucumber that wasn't in Clarke's butt and discreetly guided it inside her own ass. Slowly she also sank her butt so an inch entered her and she had to bit her lower lip in order not to moan and blow her cover.

"Madi?" Clarke was about to lover back over her shoulder when the younger girl began rocking on her hands and knees, the cucumber moving in and out of Clarke's butt, unable to go very fast, as she tried to get the cucumber farther inside her own. "Faster Madi!" Clarke demanded.

"I think I might need your help for that," Madi giggled as Clarke finally looked back at what she was up to. She almost came as she glanced over her shoulder to see Madi's butt facing her own, the two connected by a single green fruit. "Oh Madi, Fuck."

"You like it?" Madi smiled. "I think with we both move at the same time, it'll work better."

"Ok, then what are we waiting for?" Clarke immediately starting rocking back and forth as Madi did the same. It took a few minutes but soon the two lovers were moaning as both their asses were stuffed and fucked at the same time with the same cucumber.

"Fuck Madi this was an incredible idea, have I ever told you that I love you?" Clarke howled their ass cheeks colliding.

"Hmmm," Madi jokingly thought, making a puzzled face that Clarke couldn't see. "Maybe once or twice."

Both girls didn't think they could feel this good, both in perfect sync now when Madi went forward so did Clarke and then back. If someone was watching they could either see the whole cucumber or none. But they were the only two left on the ground and not in space or underground, right?

"Fuck fuck fuck." both of the girls were moaning. They were so concurrent that they both at the same time lifting on hand of the ground and using it to rub their clit.

"Oh fuck Madi," Clarke moaned

"Oh Fuck Clarke," Madi moaned

The two of their butts slapped harder against each other in reaction to their bodies going faster. Their skin was covered with a mixture of sweat, faces red as they got closer to their ends.

"Fuck I'm close Clarke," Madi rasped, her hand now a couple of fingers deep in her cunt.

"Me too," Clarke had also inserted a few of her digits into her wet pussy.

Madi and Clarke rocked one final time, their butts touching before they both cried out and squirted all over the blanket below them.

It took them a few moments to recover from both their most intense as well as the best orgasm of their lives.

"Wow," Clarke exclaimed once she had caught her breath a little. "That was fun."

"Very," Madi agreed as the two of them separated just enough for the cucumber to slip out of their asses, Clarke grabbing ahold of it before it hit the ground. "I got one last thing I want to do if you're up for it that is."

"I think so," Madi said, grinning as she turned around to face Clarke as the blonde did the same.

"Here," Clarke pointed the cucumber at Madi, "suck on this Madi."

Madi instantly took the cucumber past her lips and into her mouth, running her tongue all around it.

"You like it made?" Clarke asked. "You like the taste of me on the cucumber?"

Madi nodded, her mouth full of the fruit preventing her from speaking as she watched Clarke take the other end of the cucumber inside her own mouth.

"You don't taste so bad yourself." Clarke giggled as she let the cucumber fall out of her mouth briefly before submerging it past her lips once again.

The two girls sucked on opposite ends of the cumber, both taking in more of its length over time. Clarke had more experience with deepthroating than Madi so naturally, she was able to fit more. However, Madi was no slouch especially for a girl with no prior experience.

Before long they both had a considerable amount down their throats, their lips mere inches from one another's. Both Madi and Clark bobbed their heads as they fought to get that extra bit inside. They struggled but eventually, they had totally engulfed the fruited and felt their lips meet.

Clarke took more charge than Madi as she initiated the kiss between them or as much as a kiss as you can have with half a cucumber down your throat. It didn't last long though as Madi couldn't last any longer and had to remove the cucumber as she coughed finally being able to

breathe again.

While looking directly at Madi, as she coughed, Clarke grabbed Madi half and shoved as much of it down her throat as hse could before she too, gagged and had to stop. She quickly threw the long green fruit aside and grabbed Madi's cheek, pulling her in for one last kiss.

Both of them had their mouths full of spit and the other's tongue soon joined as they made out, their saliva traveling back and forth from the two mouths.

"Fuck yeah, how was that?" Clarkes asked as she pulled her face away for a second, a trail of spit connecting her lips to Madi's. "How was that?" And before Madi had a chance to reply, Clarke was back kissing, running her hand through her dark hair.

They kissed till they couldn't anymore. They rolled around on the blanket in the fresh air, their hands going from the other's head and ass.

However as the saying goes, "all good things must come to an end," and finally both girls ran out of energy, Madi collapsed onto Clarke's body, closing her eyes as she laid her head to the side on her shoulder.

"Tired?" Clarke asked as she ran her hand through the young girl's hair.

Madi kept her eyes closed and nodded. She was almost asleep or maybe already was when Clarke, sat up from under, yelling.

She groggily opened her eyes after being practically thrown off of Clarke's lap. She rubbed her eyes just in time to see some on running away with their clothes in hand and a naked Clarke chasing after them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
